Elegant Sickness and Blue Clothes
by KrystalRose92
Summary: SEQUEL TO ELEGANT SCRIPT AND BLUE PEN! Clary's life is about to change forever, both she and Jace have been battling their feelings for one another, neither one thinking themselves worthy of the other. Now with this news, they will have to spend more time together, do feelings go away or will they finally give in?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **

_Well here is the sequel guy's and I'm quite excited for it. I hope you guys are too. A lot of shock from the way I ended the first one, and I apologise for nothing but the wait. _

_Sorry this took a little longer than anticipated, Christmas time so work is flat out and I have been shopping and wrapping and I just…it's exhausting. But I am officially on Christmas break for a few weeks so hopefully I can get some chapters out!_

_So, here we go. The beginning of the end. Enjoy! Xx_

* * *

"Well," she said coming out of the bathroom. "I'm not pregnant." She noted the look of relief and a small amount of disappointment on his features.

"Well," he said flipping onto his back on the couch. "That's a relief."

She came and sat next to him, taking the TV remote from him as he started flicking through channels. "Is it?" She asked.

He turned to her, sitting up straight and looking at her like she was a two headed banshee. He caught her hand in his and fixed his eyes on hers, making her melt.

"Yeah, neither of us is ready for a baby," he sighed. "It would have been nice to have a baby, plus our kid would be incredibly good looking that it should be illegal and we would be arrested for being accomplices or something. Anyway, we're still in High School, you're sixteen, you aren't ready for a baby."

"Yeah and the girls on MTV make it look really hard, but they always seem to have their parents willing to babysit their kid. I doubt mine would be that happy." He chuckled at that.

"Somehow I can already see your father and brother chasing after me with baseball bats."

She laughed at this. It felt good to laugh. She hadn't laughed properly since she had thought she was pregnant. Since she had told him. The laugh was freeing, almost. A giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders in the form of a small child whom was never real to begin with.

She put a hand to her stomach and thought about what it would be like to have a life growing inside of her. Imagined what it would look like with its fathers face and her hair. His attitude and her strength. Would they have had a boy? Or a girl?

Jordan picked his head up and glanced at her. "It's for the best," he sighed. "Maia, we aren't ready. You know that." She nodded and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I know, but can you imagine, something that is part of both of us?" She glanced over at him, biting her lip slightly.

He let out a breath and a smile curled up one half of his lips. "Poor kid, she'd be devastatingly beautiful but also thinking she can take on the world as soon as she can walk." Maia turned to him, beaming.

"She?"

Jordan let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, I…I imagine we'd have a girl first." He frowned. "Don't know why."

Smiling, Maia threw her arms around him and brought their lips together, moving to his lap, straddling him, pressing her lips harder to his, feeling her pulse spike as his hands ran up her thighs.

"I love you," he muttered against her lips. Maia pulled back and stared at him in shock. That was the first time he had ever said that to her. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him lightly.

"I love you too." She bit her lip, a wicked glint appearing in her eyes. "Now that I'm not expecting," she wiggled her brows and Jordan got the hint almost straight away and cupped the back of her neck, kissing her fiercely as she lost herself in him.

This time, making sure they were safe. God forbid she _did_ get pregnant.

* * *

**Authors note:**

_Yes, it is very short and kind of just…tricks you guys but hey, I never said I didn't like tricking you ;) _

_Hopefully, you guys enjoy this. A lot of people don't like the fact that Clary is pregnant, well sorry but she is and that is how I have it planned and I'm not changing it to suit people that take issue with it. Hopefully you can see past it, since, yes it is a main thing but it's not the only thing happening in this story._

_Let me know what you think will happen! _

_xxxx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **_Hey all._

_Okay so I need to cleat somethings up with you all._

_Firstly, last chapter a lot of you were convinced it was Clary and Jace talking until I started adding the names, which should have been a giveaway, and really it was Maia and Jordan. So I tricked you all, Happy early April Fools ;) _

_The point? To show that, even though Clary and Jace are the main couple in this story and they have a lot of things to work through, they aren't the only couple in this story going through things. So, Maia had a pregnancy scare, like people sometimes do, to bring home the point of other couples having their own things to work through. _

_**ALSO THIS STORY DOES NOT START STRAIGHT AFTER THE LAST ONE FINSIHED.**_

_I should have written this in the Author's Note for the last chapter and that was a fault on my part. I apologize for any confusion. _

_Secondly, a lot of you are __**convinced **__that because of the title of this fic, Clary and Jace are having a boy. Now, I don't know who decided that only boys can wear blue but they can't. I'm not a boy and I wear blue. The title could also mean that they think they are having a boy, that someone gives them blue clothes, or even that they are having twins, a boy and a girl or two boys maybe? Or two girls for that matter. There are all sorts of possibilities._

_Wow, this was long, so sorry, on-wards we go! _

_Also, sorry for the wait, Christmas and New Years was a busy time. But hope you all had a good holiday and a happy new year! :D_

* * *

"Will you Marry?" Clary lifted her head and looked over to Jace. He was sprawled on the couch, his head hanging upside down and his eyes lidded, looking at her through slits.

"Don't be stupid." She replied, shifting to get more comfortable. Jace watched her carefully and then let out a sigh. Clary put a hand to her stomach and looked down. It was strange, thinking there was a life growing inside of her. Something she and Jace had made. It had been a drunken night, but it had produced something beautiful.

_Beautiful_. Clary couldn't think of it as anything else. This was her child. Her flesh and blood. It grew inside her and she couldn't think of it as a mistake.

"Well we don't have many options, do we?" He sat up and arched his golden brows at her. "We can get married and just accept it and have this baby. At least it'll have two parents that are together or," he shook his head and Clary felt her stomach recoil, as if the baby were rejecting the idea of being separated from them.

"I'm not giving my baby up Jace. No way." Her hand sat protectively over her stomach. "And we aren't getting married. What message does that send our child? That their parents are together but not in love?" She scoffed at that idea, realizing that the love would be one sided. Her side.

"So, you've decided for me then?" His eyes zeroed in on her stomach.

"No, I've made my choice. I'm keeping my baby, with or without you." She set her chin stubbornly and Jace ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm not leaving you alone in this."

It had been a month since Clary had told Jace that she was pregnant. Since then he had gone with her to get a blood test, to be absolutely sure that she was expecting. That had been a couple of weeks ago and now they finally decided they needed to talk about what to do.

No one else knew, Clary hadn't told anyone and she wasn't sure if she could. Jonathan and her Father would go crazy, possibly attempt to murder Jace. Isabelle and Simon, she wasn't sure how they would react. Sebastian, there was only one way he _could_ react. She was being completely unfair to him, she still hadn't ended her relationship with him. She was too cowardly for that.

"Jace, you shouldn't have to suffer just because I made a mistake."

Jace's head picked up at this and he glared at Clary. She cringed at the look in his eyes, the way his features were contorted. He wasn't mad exactly, more frustrated.

"Clary, we both did this. I am not letting you go through this alone. Deal with it."

Her green eyes widened and she felt grateful that he wasn't going to leave her alone. She shouldn't, she was being completely selfish with him, with Sebastian. How did everything get so messed up? Everything had been fine, perfect even, until Jace moved to town. But of course she didn't want him to not be here anymore. She could never hate him for it, she wanted him in her life. As little or as much as she could have him.

"So," she breathed in a long, calming breath. "We're keeping our baby?"

A strange look passed over Jace's features and Clary was unable to decipher it. Though she could rule out anger or any kind of negative emotion. She was about to ask him what it was when a smile worked its way onto his lips making him look even more radiant and golden than he already had.

"_Our_ baby," that smile just got wider. "You know when we started writing to each other, it never occurred to me that we _could_ have a baby."

"Yeah," Clary let out a laugh. "Well back then we believed the stork dropped us off." She rubbed a hand over her belly. The concept of having a child with Jace was something she had never, in all of her years of knowing him, liking him, loving him, she had never come to this conclusion. Usually, when she looked in her future, Jace was still her best friend. Rugged and handsome, married, a professional football player or working in his own company. Either way, she was always waiting in the wings for the boy that would never notice her like that.

Though now that they had slept together, she wondered how much of that statement was actually true and how much was just her insecurities showing.

"Jace," she began and then stopped, looking away.

"What?" His tone sounded curious, but she wasn't sure. She couldn't see what expression he paired with it.

"I-it's nothing." She stood. "I should go, my brother and father will be wondering where I am." Jace stood to and walked up to her, gripping her hand. She paused as a shot of electricity went through her.

"Jace-"

"What were you going to say?" He cut in, turning her to face him. Slowly, she lifted her eyes to his. The gold in them molten and swimming. She felt like she was drowning in Jace. His eyes, his scent, everything.

_Stop it Clary, you have a boyfriend._

Thinking of Sebastian sobered her, but also made guilt wash through her in an enormous, consuming wave. Once again, she hated herself for staying with him, for being too scared to break up with him. It wasn't about losing him anymore, it was because Sebastian was one of few constants she had had for a long time. Now everything was changing and she didn't want that to change too. She didn't want to lose what she had with Sebastian, but what she had with him and what he had with her were probably two different things. He wanted to be with her, in a relationship, he wanted to kiss her and, maybe, love her. She already loved someone else and now she was having his child. Yeah, there was a story for the grandkids.

Sebastian's mere presence often calmed her down, and she didn't want to lose that. Even before they were dating, he was her brother's best friend and she always felt safe, protected with him. Though she felt that with Jace, she didn't want to just rely on him all the time. Except relying on Sebastian, staying with hime even when her feelings had changed, even when she had cheated on him, was despicable and she would probably never forgive herself for it.

"I...Thank you," she finally said. "For not bailing on me. I know I'm not the best person in the world. I've done and am doing things to hurt people and I know I am, but I can't seem to...stop." Jace tipped her chin up.

"Clary, you aren't hurting me."

She pulled her chin back in shock. "Not you. _Sebastian!" _She saw him tense at that. "He's still my boyfriend and I'm here with you? I slept with you and now I'm..." She shook her head. "I need to go now. I can't think straight with you around. I'll call you later."

Before he could say or do anything to stop her, Clary headed out the door. She realised that Jace had been her ride and decided to walk. The sun was still out and she didn't live _too_ far away, plus it would give her time to think.

As she walked along the pavement, her hands wrapped around her stomach it was still too shocking to her. There was no way a life, a life she and Jace had created, was inside of her right now. Growing in her, depending on her.

And that was it. That was the source of her selfishness. Of her not being able to let Sebastian go, of not telling anyone, of being so ecstatic that Jace wasn't leaving her alone in this. The baby depended on her, just like she depended on the people around her. On her brother to keep her safe, her father to keep her sheltered, her friends to keep her sane, her boyfriend to keep her feeling good about herself and then there was Jace. She depending on him in so many ways, on being the boy with the elegant script that always wrote in blue pen, being the one that knew her better than anyone else. She loved him, unconditianally, completely. She needed him in more ways than he knew. To guide her, hold her, reassure her and just be there for her.

She was being selfish, it didn't take a genius to figure that out. But she wasn't doing these things just for her anymore. Clary had a baby to think of now, another life growing within her and she didn't want to risk losing those around her. If she did, her baby wouldn't grow up the way it deserved. With a loving family, a loving circle of people to always be there for it.

That's what she wanted, and even if she were going to wrong way about it, she wanted it.

* * *

**Authors note:**

_Again, sorry for the wait and sort of rushed ending. Hope you all enjoyed it. _

_Review xx_


	3. Very important update please read

Okay so, hi, yes it has been a while I know and, before I say anything I will point out that this is not the original writer of the story but her close friend so...hi.

Now, to update you all on what is going on:

The Original writer of the story, Krystal (pen name), is no longer able to write. With a number of real life issues building up, she literally has no time for it and no muse. Now, before I say anything else let me be very frank.

_This girl is my friend and to see some of the messages and reviews she has gotten saying she is just being lazy by not updating is despicable. She is not being lazy, she has had __**too many things to deal with to even think about writing**_.

Sorry, but I am very protective over my friends.

Now, I am not going into details over what happened to her but, she is well and dealing with a lot. So here comes the choice.

I have offered to write the story for her, the way _she_ wanted it and before any protests I'd like to add that through the entire writing of this story, of From Ragged to Golden, of The Bond of Death of Elegant Script and Blue Pen, I have helped her. With the planning and the writing so I am _very_ familiar with the stories and the plans for them.

So I would like to apologise for how long this has taken and that this is not a chapter but as I type this I am looking over the plans and about to start writing the newest chapter.

Let it be known, however, that I RP actively on Tumblr so a lot of my time is there replying so new chapters won't have steady updates and I know your guys have waited _forever_ but I cannot rush myself with writing or else the muse dies and you will never got your ending to this.

That is...if you want this story to continue with someone else writing it..

I'll leave a small sample, for lack of a better word, here. This is just off the top of my head but if it's good then I'll work it into the next chapter:

_Boredom. It slowly began to sink in and Clary could feel her head growing heavier by the minute, unable to rest on her hands from the fatigue that swept over her, consuming her completely. She wasn't sure she had ever felt boredom like this before and she sincerely hoped to never feel it again but, when it came to the subject matter, she doubted that dream would be made into reality and she would continue suffering for many weeks to come. _

"_Clarissa, you're getting mac and cheese in your hair."_

So...yay? Just...let me know if you'd rather a ghost writer or just for the story to go on uncontinued.

Thank you for all your patience and, once more, I am deeply sorry for the long wait.

xx


End file.
